


let us be forgiven for our sins

by Tobi_Black



Series: Let Us 'verse [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Clone Rebellion, Angst and Tragedy, Cody: lightsaber retrieval specialist, Gen, Order 66, clones carrying their Jedi's lightsaber after they are gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Black/pseuds/Tobi_Black
Summary: Order 66 went live, but not at all smoothly.How the Clones' rebellion began.





	1. Bly

**Author's Note:**

> Bly's chapter is essentially what he's talking about in let us survive for another day.

**19 BBY**

 

Bly remembered thinking it was odd that Cody was comming him. Odd but not uncommon, because his _jetii_ was the former Padawan of one of General Kenobi’s friends and the man had asked Cody before to check on them, when the _jetii_ had ‘a bad feeling’, and it had saved them before.

So, he’d answered, because he would have answered anyway – this wasn’t Cody’s personal line but his line as a Commander in the GAR and this meant it was duty as a soldier to answer.

_“Execute Order 66!”_

(Later, so much later when his mind was his own again, he’d wish that he had never answered.

He would have hated Cody for calling him, but he’d known just as his _jetii_ didn’t blame him for something outside his control, that this had been outside of Cody’s control.

And no one could hate Cody more than Cody hated himself.)

He’d been in the center of his men, and every one of them that heard straightened, stiffened, went rigid in their stances.

Distantly, he could hear how they passed news of the order on to the rest of the company, but his attention was elsewhere.

He needed to find his [Traitor] and [execute] her.

[ _Good soldiers follow orders._ ]

He _needed_ to find her – it was imperative that he get to her before anyone else could.

Bly looked around, sure that he had seen his [Traitor] nearby, but she’d blended so well into the blue-green greenery of this planet that he’d wandered closer to keep a better eye on her.

He remembered that he’d thought that short of any clankies coming out of the literal woodwork and cutting her off from them, that she’d be safe, but he’d been worried.

[Worried that such a traitor would slip away.]

He’d spotted her, half-obscured by a large fern and he’d raised a fist in the air to hold his men from firing independently.

He wanted the [Traitor] to know.

“General!”

“I’m fine Bly! The Force would-!”

He saw the moment her ~~beautiful~~ eyes widened, and she realized they were pointing their weapons at _her_.

He felt water slide down his cheeks – and he ignored what-must-have-been a sudden rain, so common on this planet – then dropped his fist.

Blaster fire erupted from either side of him, aimed in unison at their [Traitor].

They ignored the choked gasps coming from amongst them, accepting that they were grieving [the betrayal they felt from their General].

Plants were ripped apart and burnt and singed beneath the onslaught of blaster fire, concentrated in that one area.

They heard a gasp of pain cut through the noise – and they concentrated their attention there [to make sure the Traitor was dead].

Bly called out, “Halt!”

His men stopped within seconds, and he cut through them, intending to see for himself that they’d succeeded in killing their [Traitor before ordering a pursuit].

He stopped when he saw his [Traitor’s] weapon laying on the ground, abandoned.

His [Traitor] was dead, even if she got away from their camp.

(Because Cody had made it mandatory to every _vod_ to know where their _jetii_ ’s ‘saber was at all times, after the fifth time he’d had to retrieve his own _jetii_ ’s. Because to the _jetiise_ – that weapon was their life. No _jetii_ was a _jetii_ without one. No _jetii_ would be alive, if their ‘saber was found without them.)

This planet would devour her bones in hours, so they would never find her body. ~~Even if he wanted to burn her body like she would have wanted.~~

He turned away, grabbing her weapon because it ~~felt _wrong_~~ \- it was proof she was _gone_.

(He _had_ _to_ believe she was _marching away_ into the Force, and that when _he_ marched away, he would find her on the other side.)


	2. Cody

Cody smiled behind his bucket as he saw General Grievous fall at the hands of **his** _jetii_.

He watched as his _jetii_ stood panting, smiling a bit himself because with Grievous finally dead, the major fighting against the Separatists would be over. The War would be over soon, and _that_ was something worth smiling about, even his _jetii_ would agree.

The only matter left was to tell their superiors.

He commed the Chancellor, and did that.

(The man had always given him an odd feeling, left him uneasy, but he chocked that up to just not much liking politicians after every single one of them he’d met – and he’d met quite a few at the side of his _jetii_ – he’d found he only liked one, Bail Organa.

He later wished that he’d trusted that feeling, and done something about it.)

He remembered looking at the man, and thinking he looked as awful as any of the men who’d managed to make it through the war as less than whole, and then some.

Then he’d been told to execute Order 66.

[And _good soldiers follow orders._ ]

Cody had straightened, then patched into every single one of the various Commanders assigned with the other [Traitor] that he’d gained access to as the highest-ranking clone in the GAR, and relayed the orders.

He’d heard himself say the words – _Execute Order 66_ – but it hadn’t been him. His head had hurt so much just taking those few seconds to resist putting in Rex’s comm number, but he gave in and the pain was less.

His head hurt so much at the thought of his [Traitor] being killed, and he hardly heard himself rally the men around him, told them to aim the cannon up at the cliffside by their [Traitor].

His head hurt so much more when he resisted aiming directly at his [Traitor].

He hardly noticed when blood dribbled from his nose, wiping it away without thought as he told them to aim below their [Traitor] – and to fire.

He watched as his [Traitor] fell on the back of his beast, tumbling down and down and down.

He watched as he disappeared into the fast-moving waters and didn’t come back up.

He watched as the men did as ordered, and checked the water’s edge for any sign that their [Traitor] had survived.

He turned away when they found nothing, not even a body.

He turned away and knelt on the hard sands of this terrible planet, and picked up his [Traitor’s] weapon for what felt like the final time.

(His men had looked away as he knelt there for a long time, just cradling it in his hands, and said nothing just like him when Grievous’ ship flew off with its owner dead.

It had been the only rebellion they could offer then, a hope they dared not think, but as his grip tightened on the ‘saber and he stood, he promised them – promised his _jetii_ – that it would not be the last.)


	3. Wolffe

Wolffe watched as his _jetii_ , lifted up into the air, eye raptor-sharp for any potential threats that would come to the one person in the whole universe he loved.

He didn’t take his gaze away from that grey-striped vehicle for more than a second to see Cody was hailing him and to answer.

He froze in place at the words echoing in his head – _Execute Order 66!_

(It had taken him a _long_ time to forgive Cody for making him act against his _buir_. It had only been that Cody had never forgiven _himself_ that had convinced him that blaming his brother for something that wasn’t either of their faults was stupid.

Particularly when Cody had quickly set into place once they were free of the chips, a rebellion to avenge their fallen _jetii_ , and _that_ was a cause much more worthy of burning with his hate.)

His movements had been jerky as he’d addressed his men, every fiber of his being trying to fight his body’s demand to _kill_ his [Traitor], and ordered them to fire on the shuttle with their [Traitor] on it.

[But _good soldiers follow orders._ ]

His eye had been wide behind his helmet as he saw them raise their weapons, and he’d tried to reach out mentally to his [Traitor] to plead with him [to turn himself in peacefully].

His cheeks had been wet as a familiar presence brushed his mind – _It’s okay, ad_ – then the men had fired.

He’d watched as one side was hit.

His head had hurt so much when he’d refused to let them fire again, not when the ship was already coming down and it would take the best sort of pilot to land without crashing – and his [Traitor] was good, but not _that_ good.

He watched as the ship had gone down into a tailspin, taking everything he had, to fight the pain in his head to not go and check when it landed terribly.

Not when he knew that it wouldn’t take much for his [Traitor] to die without immediate aid, if his breathing apparatus was damaged in the crash.

That fact was perhaps the only reason why he hadn’t fallen to his knees in pain.

(It didn’t mean that he didn’t have Cody pull some strings for him a few years After to return to this planet, and see if he could at least find his _buir_ ’s lightsaber before he set fire to the crash without checking for sure he was dead.

His men had deserted as soon as they were free of the chip, and periodically updated him on their search into the possibility that their _jetii_ had survived and their quest to avenge him if he didn’t.

He wasn’t sure if he could handle the _confirmation_ a body would bring that he’d killed his _buir_ , and would rather live with the hope that one day, they’d meet again – and if not in this life, when he _marched away_ , he would find him in the Force.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buir - parent; mother or father


	4. Appo

Appo had been with General Skywalker in Coruscant when he’d gotten the order for Order 66.

Not from Cody.

He’d been freshly promoted to Captain, with Rex promoted and off on a secret mission that all of the 501 had worked out meant he’d assigned his second to Ahsoka after she’d walked away from the Order but not the War. And his first _real_ assignment from his General was to take the Temple.

He hadn’t hesitated to shoot down the Temple Guard with his men, and fired upon each and every [Traitor] he saw.

He worked from one side to another, spreading his men out and herding the [Traitors].

His General acted first, as he always had, diving across their lines and into rooms, cutting through his former comrades without hesitation.

(It had nagged at him, that his General was fighting against these people with him – but the Order had betrayed him just as much as the _vod_ , if Skywalker was right. He knew that he’d want to be fighting them too.

But surely he’d had friends among them?)

His eyes were ringed with yellow just like the Sith they’d fought – and some of the [Traitors] Skywalker killed were just _shinies_.

It made his head hurt.

[ _Good soldiers follow orders_ though.]

His stomach churned as they marched past bodies burnt and singed from blasters and ‘saber, the air heavy with the scent of cooked flesh and burnt hair.

No one had said anything about the few of them that turned and puked in corners, because they were all feeling it – it rubbed wrong, killing the [Traitor’s] shinies.

Skywalker moved on ahead of them in many places, cutting through [Traitors] like he had Seppies and clankies during the War.

He’d stopped outside the last hold-out for the [Traitors].

His men and Skywalker were fighting against [Traitors], and he noticed an opening that let him run through to the very spot they’d been guarding, giving their lives to defend.

He thought it must be the proof of their betrayal – and he’d been justifying to himself the deaths of the [Traitor] shinies as collateral damage, because that didn’t make his head hurt to put it that way – and he’d frozen at the sight of the littlest shinies he’d ever seen instead.

When he’d come in, they’d seen what was going on, even if a number of them must have knew even if they didn’t _understand_ with the way tears ran down their cheeks and grief hung heavy in the room, because they backed away.

His head had hurt _so much_ watching them move without raising his blaster.

(He couldn’t justify it. He _couldn’t_. They were killing _shinies_.)

He watched as one opened up the wall.

Watched with his hand shaking and grip white-knuckled as they turned fearful eyes on him, even while ushering the other shinies into the hidden hallway.

Watched as more and more of them disappeared into the hidden depths of the Temple, even as he turned and saw that the other [Traitors] were now few.

Watched as only a couple remained here in this room, watching _him_ with defiant eyes.

He stepped closer, and closer, one hand raising to catch at the shiny even as they moved further and further away.

He watched as they’d nearly slipped away into the dark depths, and even as his head hurt, he didn’t tap into his comm.

His eyes met the last of the shinies’ and he raised the blaster.

Appo fired one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shiny - inexperienced, often in reference to the younger clones newer to the battlefield
> 
> Personally, I will not be convinced otherwise that the clones didn't call/think of kids as a whole, Padawans and Younglings included, as shinies.


	5. Rex

Rex didn’t much like being so far away from the rest of his unit, not with Fives’ words still bouncing around in his head.

He’d tolerated it though, because keeping the peace here on Mandalore was important – and here was where Ahsoka had gone after she’d left the Jedi Order.

General Skywalker hadn’t even had to ask him to do him a favor to keep an eye on his Padawan, he would have done it regardless, but knowing he was trusted enough for that, did a lot for how he’d been left here to try and keep the peace after the Duchess’ death. If only he hadn’t snuck in a promotion as he did that, because he didn’t much want the same sort of job Cody had, he was happy out here in the front-lines. It would drive him crazy to have to stand back like Cody did, if the war went on much longer.

Cody’s last private transmission had been that they were on the trail of General Grievous though, so the War might almost be over.

He wasn’t sure what he would do if the war was over, but he knew in his gut that one way or another, it was drawing to the close.

Then Cody commed him again, this time on his military line – and he thought that maybe it was to say Grievous was dead, but then he said, “Execute Order 66!”.

He frowned at Ahsoka, who had come in the room for one reason or another, not recognizing what that was.

It was a whisper that he hardly noticed that had him drawing his blaster before he realized it.

It was Ahsoka looking at it that made him realize that the hand gripping it was shaking, and he _wanted_ to point it at her.

It took but a thought to stop, but some of the other men with them had gone rigid.

[After all, _good soldiers follow orders._ ]

(But he knew _better_ soldiers knew to do what was _right_ if their orders were _wrong_.)

He watched as hands shook and gripped blasters, raising them in the general direction of Ahsoka.

It was their voices, something broken, something hissing, in them that had him moving, pulling Ahsoka behind cover, “ **Traitor**? Are you a **Traitor** , Commander?”

She yelped as she went down, “No! _No!_ ”

He peeked around the corner, aiming his blaster at his men even as their hands shook more, and more than one clutched at their heads as they lowered weapons.

(He’d been immediately reminded of Fives – and how he’d said there were chips in their heads, controlling them. It had been why he’d shut stunners at them without hesitation.

They’d thanked him later, even as he’d tried to find any way to get in contact with their other brothers – trying to get in contact with _Cody_.)

He hadn’t hesitated to shoot them, not letting Ahsoka stand or draw her lightsaber until he was sure each one of them was out.

Ahsoka had helped him without question when he’d asked her to help him get the men out of here, and to stay out of sight once they woke up until they found out what had gone wrong.

Then they’d worked together to get off Mandalore, even as they tried to find out _why_ their men had turned on her.

Which they managed with the help of an old enemy turned tentative ally.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who figures out who is and is not alive immediately after Order 66.


End file.
